


The jerk chronicles

by Eriblume



Category: DBH - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriblume/pseuds/Eriblume
Summary: An insight into who Gavin was before he turned into the jerk he is today and a look into his present life.





	The jerk chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I wrore this is because there's only little known about Gavin which made me wonder why he is the grumpy man he is. So, I let me creativity run wild and this happened! Enjoy!

He hadn't been born as this sour, angered man. As life continued for several years, it chopped away more tiny bits of his soul. First it had beat his confidence to the ground; to the outer eye, the missing bit didn't seem tremendous. The boy just needed to go out more often, he just needed to pick up a hobby that replaced the missing confidence with pride, or something. The hole kept growing bigger and emptier as he continued forward in time. Nowadays it wasnt hard to tell that Gavin Reed was an unhappy man.   
Life's second target had been his self-love; the body he had once taken care of attentively was now nothing more than a shroud that contained a black hole; one of these spectacles that appeared in space. They swallowed every burning star that dared come close until it was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Thick, long lasting darkness.   
Afterwards, he had lost everything that gave human beings a sense of purpose. Entering the trap of questioning everything and nothing had been the worst decision of his life he had made so far.  
Bitter and upset, Gavin took another sip from his coffee. The sky was crying shattered tears; the rain came in strong waves, hit the ground hard and lost its way as it tried to keep up with its look-alikes.  
Gavin didn't want to be loved. He wasn't in need of lips that kissed him good morning and good night repeatedly. His mother used to kiss his father every morning before he left for work and every evening he returned until one day the lips she kissed a wet hello were those of a stranger.   
With a grunt, Gavin put the mug down on his desk. The DPD was almost empty except for the overly ambitious newbie and himself. What was he doing here? Gavin saw files, read letters, put them together to words and full sentences, but they made no sense. Why? What for? Slaughter, rape, theft. The same story repeated itself dressed up in different dresses, all drained in the equal amount of blood.  
On rainy nights like this one, Gavin usually spent his time in bed. He'd look out the window and count the raindrops while listening to his cat purr next to his ear.   
A sudden bang followed by a scream of terror caught his attention. Gavin turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Two men were pushing each other around, or rather; a bulky bouncer pushed a meagre boy to the ground. It would have looked like a regular street fight to anyone if a gun hadn't been fired.   
"I'll take a look."   
Obtusion numbed all of Gavin's senses down to a low thud. He realised fear but he didn't feel it. Hence he wasn't in any way afraid to go out and approach the two men while knowing one of them possibly carried a gun.   
"Raise your hands!"  
Panic was glistening in the eyes of the brown haired guy on the ground. He eyed Gavin with an expression of utter terror.  
"No! He has a gun!"  
That much Gavin already knew. He hadn't come unprepared. The police officer raised the weapon he carried around during his duty and pointed the barrel of his gun at the taller man hovering over... whoever that sunflower was.  
The bulky bouncer turned around and lowered his gun.   
"Put it on the ground and raise your hands."  
The man slowly crouched down and placed the gun on the wet ground. Gavin nodded his chin upwards as a silent way of telling him to stand up properly. But the man didn't stand up. He glanced at Gavin, fixated the gun with his eyes. In a swift movement, he leaned to the side and sprinted off.   
[C]Gavin yelled after him. It was no use. The criminal had already run off.   
"Get up."  
Gavin reached out a hand that was not pushed away nor looked at with a poisonous regard. That was new.   
The brown haired man accepted his help without questioning it. No 'what do you plan to get in return?' Or 'this is one of your dirty tricks, isn't it?'. He couldn't say the change wasn't nice.  
"Thank you."  
Gavin nodded with the faintest signs of a smile. The guy was thanking him as a police officer, not as an individual. He shouldn't take it too close to his heart.  
"You should report that guy."  
The brown haired and brown eyed man scratched the back of his neck. Beauty marks were scattered all over his face and neck. His hair was messy and curly - the latter probably caused by the rain. Gavin's hair stuck to his scalp flatly whenever he came out of the shower.  
"I don't, uh, know how that works. I don't get raised every day."  
The man smiled sheepishly.   
"I can help you. The DPD is right there."  
The man looked around as he clumsily stumbled towards Gavin. The police officer suppressed a chuckle. He hadn't felt this alive in years. He pointed a hand at the building to his right, then crouched down to pick up the criminal's gun with only his fingertips.  
"What's your name?"   
"Connor Anderson."  
Connor, huh? Gavin headed towards the DPD.   
Wait a moment.   
Anderson? As in Hank Anderson?   
Connor looked over his shoulder. This human definition of a puppy couldn't  be Hank's blood relative. Gavin wanted to rip out his stupid, confusing heart that had started sending butterflies through his stomach the moment Connor had nodded and agreed to come along with a quiet "Thank you, officer."  
He was fucked like he had never been before.


End file.
